1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device that includes an antenna device in order to secure an antenna performance, and more particularly, to an electronic device that includes an antenna device that reduces deteriorative effects of a human body on antenna performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device may be equipped with one or more antenna devices that are suitable for a position tracking system, wireless Internet, and an overseas roaming service, respectively. As the thickness of such an electronic device is reduced and the number of components incorporated for multiple functions increases, it may be difficult to secure an antenna performance, which is an important factor for wireless mobile communication.
If an antenna is mounted close to a human body, as in the case of a thin user device, where the mounting space for the antenna is insufficient, the performance of the antenna may deteriorate due to the human body. In the case of a wearable device worn by a user, deterioration of antenna performance may also be caused by the user's body.